


Easy Love

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I think I made it GN but correct me if needed!, Marcus deserves so much love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: Marcus forces you to take a break from work and snuggle up with him
Relationships: Marcus Pike & Reader, Marcus Pike & You, Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Easy Love

Time off stresses you out. You’ve never been good at the whole ‘relaxing’ thing. You always tried to keep busy because if you weren’t busy you felt like a waste of space. There was a constant need and urge for you to prove your worth and value. Being given time off was a blessing and a curse because while you were anxious and exhausted due to work, you also didn’t know what to do with yourself besides work. You always knew this was a bad thought process but you hadn’t thought much of it until Marcus.

When Marcus met you he was envious of your work ethic. He’d never met someone who was so dedicated to their job; even if you hated the task at hand, you worked at it tirelessly. While he found you physically angelic, he wanted to know you beyond the work front. He asked you out for coffee, lunch and dinner countless times, all of which you refused because you were too busy working. Marcus had to essentially trick you into spending time with him, because while the two of you became close you were always working. Marcus started staying late with you or joining you at your desk during lunch. During the months of weaving himself in your life, he realized your work ethic was not only unhealthy but came from a place of self-hatred and low self-esteem. He loved you too much to watch you bury yourself alive. You’ve been dating for two years now, and there was still some work to do.

For most people, the first day of their time off consisted of sleeping in and lounging all day; but to you it was just another day you absolutely had to get stuff done. You woke up, made coffee and sat at your computer trying to find more work. You had let Marcus sleep in, and while it physically hurt you to leave the warmth of his arms and your shared bed, the voice in your head had forced you to. You sat at the kitchen island quietly working on anything and seemingly everything. It was now 11 am and Marcus strolls out of your bedroom in his boxers and well-worn t-shirt. His hair forming soft curls in random directions from sleep.

“Coffee’s on”, you say.

Marcus walks up behind you and hugs you from behind, his chin resting on your shoulder. 

“Well good morning to you too, princess”

He kisses your cheek and you turn into it, placing your lips on his. The kiss doesn’t last long as you break into a smile.

“I’m sorry. Good morning. How’d you sleep, sweetheart?”

“Okay up until you left my arms.”

“Did I wake you?”   
“No. I just miss you when you’re not with me.”

“I love you, Marcus.”

“I love you more.”

He kisses your nose before letting you go and making his way around the island and further into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee.

You’re quick to get back to work. Typing away at your keyboard, emailing coworkers and secretly working virtually. Marcus had made himself his cup of black coffee and leaned against the counter opposite of you. He just watched you. Your face had gone from a loving smile, to a slight frown and furrowed brows. It seemed to him that he no longer existed in your world at the moment. He could only take so much of your dispirited face before he slowly closed your laptop. Slow enough for you to move your fingers and to give him a questioning look.

“What’s today?”, Marcus asked as if that would answer your confusion.

“Today?”

“Mhm”

“It’s 11:23 am on a-...”

“Nope. That’s not what I meant.”

You cock your head in confusion at what else he could mean. Mentally going through all the important dates.

“Well, it’s not either of our birthdays or our anniversary. So, I’m out of guesses. We didn’t have anything planned today, did we?”

“We didn’t. Which is exactly what you’re doing wrong. Babe, it’s your time off from work. Not to mention, we’re off together. This is when we’re supposed to do nothing, together.”

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, allowing all the tension in your shoulders to release. Marcus is right. You shouldn’t be working, nor should you feel guilty for enjoying your time off. You can’t argue with him because you know he’s right and that what you’re doing and why is irrational. You look up at him with a soft and thankful smile.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”, you get up from your chair and walk around to Marcus, “I just couldn’t help it this morning.”

You hug Marcus to further apologize, which he gladly accepts and kisses the top of your head.

“It’s fine. I just want you to relax and enjoy your time off, especially if it’s with me.”

You’re not sure how he does it. Marcus makes you feel at ease and effortlessly happy. Even if you feel like shit, you feel instantly slightly less shitty when around him. He’s the only one that can make your worry dissipate and bring a painfully bright smile to your face without even trying. With your laptop closed and Marcus in your arms, your spirits are lifted. 

“So, with nothing on the agenda. What do you propose we do now?”, you ask.

“Have you had breakfast?”

“Nope. Pancakes?”

“Mmm, while pancakes do sound delicious, I’m thinking of something a little easier and quicker. Eggs?”

You smile into his chest. The hum in his chest from his voice soothing you and bringing you joy, “Eggs it is.”

You look up at him, both of you seemingly unwilling to leave each other's arms. Marcus read the situation and came up with a great solution.

“How about we eat real quick and then go back to bed.”

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell this was self indulgent?  
> If you comment I will cry happy tears <3


End file.
